


Higher

by shockumentary



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockumentary/pseuds/shockumentary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian relax the best way they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was accepting prompts over on my [tumblr](http://shockumentary.tumblr.com) and the prompt came up for Kurtbastian and drugs, and this is the product.

They don’t always do it, and they haven’t always done it, but when work was overwhelming and the bills were stacking up and they didn’t even have a couch yet, Sebastian had gone and spent the ten dollars for drug-induced relaxation. Hurt doesn’t hesitate anymore, and mostly he’s intrigued by the way Sebastian’s fingers work, delicate and quick while he rolls the joint, and when his tongue flicks past his lips to wet the adhesive, Kurt’s own slides against the flat plane of flesh up to his ear. He knows how this is going to go. It’s going to be the same way it always is, and Kurt finds some weird, twisted comfort in knowing that.

It’s familiar to him now, the heavy scent of burning paper that gives way to the unmistakable smell of weed, and he watches the way that Sebastian moves, the way his jaw sets, firm and steady while he draws the smoke into his lungs. When he slips the joint past his fingers and into Kurt’s, Kurt takes the second to lean forward and press a kiss against the corner of Sebastian’s mouth, earning him a crooked smile while he exhales. Sebastian is watching him now, and he’s not sure what is so intriguing about it all, but he draws in deep, watching as the cherry lights up a bright orange, and when he releases the joint from his lips, the smoke is drifting again, long white wisps off the end, drawing shapes in the room before giving way to the dim cloud of gray that Kurt exhales. 

By the time they’re halfway through Kurt is settled in Sebastian’s lap, straddling his thighs, and Sebastian is doing all the work, moving the joint from his lips to Kurt’s and back, and they’re sharing breathy laughs and slow kisses, and all of the stresses and worries of New York are lost in the haze of smoke. He can still taste it on Sebastian, heavy and sharp against his tongue while it swipes at Sebastian’s. He’s vaguely aware of the hands on his back, then his hips, and sliding slowly down his thighs, dipping between them to tease in a way that would normally receive and reprimand. But Kurt is so calm and everything is so slow and all he can do is drop his kisses to Sebastian’s neck and press a little closer. 

He’s not sure when the move, or who decided it was a good idea, but he can’t complain now because Sebastian is occupying his mouth and every one of his senses are abandoning him to make way for the impending pleasure of release. Sebastian’s mouth is slow, trailing Kurt’s body with wet kisses, and Kurt is sure that they must have stopped for water somewhere, because his mouth isn’t as cottony as it had been in the living room. His eyes are fluttering, and his body is so completely pliant, and Sebastian’s mouth is warm and wet and on the inside of his thigh, and Kurt can’t really distinguish whether the noise he produces is a moan or just contentment. Sebastian seems to be able to tell, though, because Kurt can feel his lips turning up in a grin against his skin, and he takes full advantage of knowing that Kurt wouldn’t tell him no even if he could make his voice work.

He can’t speak, but when Sebastian’s mouth is around the head of his cock, he manages a gasp, and his body moves involuntarily to arch his back. His hips shift, and just as soon as he thinks he might accidentally thrust upward, Sebastian’s hands are holding them in place. Kurt is still, chest heaving a little faster than before while Sebastian’s mouth slides further, down the length of his cock until Kurt can feel the resistance of his throat, and he draw up then, just as slow and lazy as Kurt feels. Every move is intensified, and Kurt isn’t sure if it’s the weed or the pace, but he knows that he’s aching, and he’s close when Sebastian manages a few swipes of his tongue against the hyper sensitive underside of his cock, and Kurt is squirming again. His fingers tangle in Sebastian’s hair, gripping a little too tightly than to be innocent, and it forces Sebastian to move a little faster, sinking into a slow up-down rhythm with his mouth. 

Kurt’s voice betrays him, and he moans a breathy “Sebastian…” that ends in a whine, and he hates that he sounds so needy, but he knows and Sebastian knows, and there’s nothing but need in the way that he moves, trying desperately to get closer, get more contact. His muscles tighten, tensing beneath Sebastian’s hands while he trails them slowly up Kurt’s stomach, scraping his nails back down and leaving trails of red against the pale flesh, and he stills his movements, allowing Kurt’s hips to do the work and thrust up and into his mouth, whether he really wanted them to or not. It doesn’t last long, though, because Kurt’s movements are erratic and his thighs are trembling, and his fingers are downright pulling in Sebastian’s hair. It’s enough of a warning for Sebastian, and Kurt can feel him force a swallow around him before the pleasurable heat takes over, and he’s gasping and writhing, and Sebastian takes it as well as to be expected, working his mouth slowly over Kurt’s cock while he rides out the last waves of his orgasm. 

Kurt lays back, stomach quivering just slightly, and his chest heaving while he comes down, and Sebastian is over him, hovering and kissing, slow and calm against his chest and Kurt can’t move yet. Not to pull Sebastian on top of him, not to slide his arms around his neck, not to do anything but breathe and be alive. His head is spinning in the most delicious ways, because he’s overworked and over stimulated between THC and post-orgasmic haze. Sebastian moves finally, lying down beside him, and pulls him tight against his chest. He’s smirking that stupid smirk that Kurt is sure means that Sebastian thinks he’s got the one up, but Kurt can’t find it in him to care right then. So he shifts closer and leans against his chest, and lets the weed and the quite hum of Sebastian’s breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
